Always a bridesmaid
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: InoShikaTema. It's simple, really. He is Shikamaru, She is Temari, and Ino is just Ino, the best friend. The girl who doesn't realize what she has until she loses it. The one who doesn't realize that she's in love until she experiences heartbreak.


Always a bridesmaid…

**A/N: **So, um, besides the fact that I LOVE MY LAST LINE IN THIS STORY (It is just so effing AMAZING. To me at least. AND I WANT TO USE IT AGAIN.), thanks goes to Rein-chan (i.dance.in.the.rain) for reading this. And then boosting my ego needlessly. Thanks, darling.

(Go. Read her stories. I ORDER it. And being a future ruler of the world, OBEY.)

Oh, and the italicized sentences randomly placed are from the song "Say" by Low Level Flight. Which I do not own, like Naruto.

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Always a bridesmaid…**

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

…

_And I'll say that you're not the one_

_-x-_

"Can you do me a favor?"

The question is unexpected, and startled, Ino quickly turns her head to stare at him. Her blue eyes narrow a little, and she regarded him suspiciously.

"Me, do you a favour? Isn't it usually the other way around?" She pauses for a moment, pursing her lips as she thinks carefully. "Yeah, I'm the one who always tries to get you to help, and you're too lazy to do much."

"Ino," he warns, his tone becoming a little more serious.

"Hm?" She turns away again and starts to dig into her bag, looking for her lipstick.

"Please, Ino, I need you to do something for me," his eyes darken a little as he looks at her, and she sighs a little.

"Fine, I'll help you. But in return, you had better let me change your clothes and hairstyle. Are you trying to give off the wrong vibe? People will think you're like Sai," she bargains a little, and they both stop walking. They are standing in the middle of a parking lot, with the sun shining down on them and the wind picking up a little.

"We'll see about that," he quirks a smile because of her demand, before sobering again. "But first, my favour,"

The wind blows a little harder, and she nearly misses what he says next. A cloud drifts over the sun, dimming the light around them as she hears the favour.

"Can you help set me up on a date with Temari?"

-x-

_And I'll turn my back if you promise that you'll…_

-x-

Ino can very well remember the first time she met Shikamaru. They were both young back then, not very well aware of the troubles of the world. It was a time when she was still friends with Sakura, and Choji was still living near them.

One day, when she went to help Sakura home from school, she noticed a little boy sleeping under a tree.

Or rather, tripped over the mentioned little boy.

And when that happened, sparks flew.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, TRYING TO KILL ME?" Ino screeched at the strange boy.

In reply, he opened an eye, stared at her, and then closed it. His hair was held behind his head in a ponytail, with his hair sticking up in a spiky clump. And his clothes…

Immediately, Ino knew that she was sent to him by god, under the sole purpose of saving his life from the fashion disaster he was heading to.

"Oh, you poor thing. Do you need some help in buying clothes?" She looked at him in a condensing way, her blue eyes appraising every part of him. "I'll help you, as soon as I get Sakura."

Once again, his brown eyes opened—and they were such a beautiful colour too, pity he kept his eyes closed—and then he quickly turned his body around and fell asleep again.

Sighing, she decided that she also met him in order to make him realize that there was more to life than just sleeping.

Like, shopping.

Making note of where the tree was, Ino quickly skipped off to get Sakura. After she gets her, they could both work on this poor boy.

(Though, for some reason, she blushes lightly when she thinks of his eyes; that stare was just so….entrancing)

-x-

_Say that there's nothing left, that there is no trust between us_

-x-

"_Can you help set me up on a date with Temari?"_

For a moment, time freezes. All she can hear are those words repeating in her head, over and over again. The wind stops, and the sun reveals itself from beyond the clouds again.

Her voice doesn't work for a few minutes, as she tries fruitlessly to understand what he said.

"..T-temari?" she curses her voice for stuttering. Still…it is such a shock. Shikamaru never seemed to be interested in anything. Or anyone.

And now he asks about Temari. She's a girl that Ino occasionally competes with, insults, and drinks coffee with, discussing new fashions and how some girls need just a little more cloth on them.

He nods, looking away. "Yes, Temari. Do you think you can?"

She just stares at him, her eyes wide and her jaw slack. Then mutely, she nods her head in agreement.

"Thanks," he smiles at her, and steals her breath away.

-x-

_And I'll say that you're not the one_

-x-

After she met him that day, she and Sakura would continuously go and try to 'help' him. They would pester him until he moved, got him a better wardrobe, and managed to make him a few new friends, such as Choiji.

However, one day Choiji moved away. And Sakura got into a fight with her, causing them to stop talking to each other for a while.

All that was left was Shikamaru, which wasn't too encouraging, but she still hung out with him. He would take her cloud watching and listen to her problems. She would take him to movies and play games with him, ignoring his mutters of "Troublesome". Soon she spent most of her time with him, doing activities daily with him.

They became 'best friends'. And because they were best friends, there was a rule they never crossed.

_Don't fall in love with each other._

She never thought of that rule ever, really. It was really hard to think of Shikamaru as anything other than her friend, someone who would always be with her. She took him for granted, thinking that he would never leave her. If anyone left, it would be Ino.

They were best friends, and friends never fall for each other and _always_ wish for the other's happiness.

Even if it meant sacrificing their own.

-x-

_And I'll say that this love is gone_

-x-

Ino stares hesitantly at her phone. Call or not? Call or not?

It was a problem. Shikamaru asked her a favor. And because of the friend rule, she had to help him.

But to call Temari and ask her to met him on a date?

It wouldn't have been a problem if anyone else asked. If Kiba or Naruto asked, it would have been easier. She already set them up hundreds of times, without feeling bad about it.

Now, though, she isn't sure why this is so hard. It's just a number to dial, just a "Can you meet Shikamaru at the Café?", just a small favour to do.

For some reason, her stomach feels a jab of pain as she thinks of this, a pain that festers and holds her still, making her unable to breathe. Her arms are numb, as though she can't move them, and she feels as though she is _missing something_.

Then as quickly as that shot of pain comes, it disappears, leaving her wondering why she is unable to do this request.

Leaving her to wonder why it hurts that he is thinking of someone other than her.

-x-

_And I'll say I won't miss you_

-x-

Peeking around the wall, Ino watches Shikamaru waiting for Temari. He's wearing his usual clothes, but seems more tense and organized for once.

Ino hides again when he looks around. All she's doing here is just making sure that he isn't stood up. Really. Just a best friend duty sorta thing.

Looking at her watch, she notices the time.

Five minutes until the date.

Just five more minutes.

Time seems to crawl slowly, and Ino feels agitated. Why won't the blonde just appear already?

Or just not appear at all, leaving Shikamaru alone.

"Wait long?"

Ino's head shoots up when she hears that voice, and she quickly looks at where Shikamaru is waiting.

"No," he responds in his voice, sounding a little rough and worn, but it doesn't fail to make Ino's heart beat a little faster.

Shikamaru is standing in the sun, looking at the sky. And near him is Temari, dressed up in shorts and a t-shirt. Really good fashion sense, with the clothes making her appear more mature and beautiful. Clothes that Ino wants nothing more to do than to tear up.

"Why am I here, by the way?"

"...Temari…it is a bit troublesome, but there is a restaurant nearby. And it's lunchtime."

"…" Temari stares at Shikamaru, an elegant eyebrow arched. "and what does that have to do with anything?"

"..Do you want to eat there?" He looks a little fidgety as he says this; talking has never been one of his strong points.

She responds with a laugh. "I'm not going until you ask."

"…" he sighs a little, but doesn't seem too put out. "Want to eat with me, troublesome woman?"

She chuckles again, "I think I'll have to work on your speaking abilities. And I'll be delighted to go with you."

Ino slowly slides down the wall as she hears their playful banter, her eyes wide. She hears something break, and isn't too surprised when she realizes it is her heart. A wet streak of tears starts to cascade down her cheeks, her voice making a small muffled sound as she realizes that Shikamaru likes Temari. Maybe even will love her. And will not feel like that about her, will not love Ino.

She curls up a little, because she realizes this just too late and is now heartbroken.

Maybe she could steal him away from Temari. Maybe she'd succeed, maybe she'd fail.

But she won't try because this is right for him.

After all, he is Shikamaru, she is Temari, and Ino is just Ino, is Not Enough, is Too Late.

She is all of those things and therefore won't try to get him back. It hurts a little that he won't be hers and that she lost her claim on him.

She slowly gets up and walks home. Tomorrow, she might be able to smile when she sees them. But right now, right now she needs to go home and sleep. She needs to go home and pour out all of her feelings and just _cry_.

-x-

_By the time she realized that she was in love with the boy who was always there, she was already heartbroken. _

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** So, yes. Rein-chan deserves love for reading this. Through a PM. (I'm sorry for any strain that was.)

Review?


End file.
